


earth to kid

by be_the_good_guys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Post-Season/Series 06, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_good_guys/pseuds/be_the_good_guys
Summary: Goddamn Jordan for making him care.(Season 7 spec. The Uncle Murphy we were robbed of in s6.)





	earth to kid

Murphy finds Jordan on the roof. The tavern downstairs had gotten boring since the others had departed for the night, and Murphy had wandered upstairs in search of a place to sleep (Emori is working late in the machine shop with Raven) or at least a decent view. What he gets is Monty and Harper’s son sitting against the wall with his head tilted back and his eyes on the night sky.

Murphy feels up to some company and Jordan looks like he can use it. “Earth to kid.” He saunters over. “Or should I say, _ Alpha _to kid.”

Jordan blinks slowly, but doesn’t look at Murphy or move. “M’not a kid.” His words slur. Add that to the rigid posture and legs splayed out in front of him it takes Murphy exactly two seconds to determine that Jordan is drunk out of his mind.

Murphy sits down beside him anyway. “Clearly.” He hisses through his teeth, following Jordan’s gaze to the sky. Second moon is as beautiful as he’s been told. “How much have you had to drink?”

The boy hums. “Just the right amount...”

Murphy watches as Jordan’s eyes slide closed with an unfamiliar twinge of worry. He wasn’t looking too hot. The kid’s been pale since they’d brought him out of the adjustment treatment, and it seems to be getting worse rather than better, especially in this cool lighting. Murphy swallows down his concern.

“It’s quiet up here,” Jordan starts suddenly after a few seconds of Murphy thinking he’d fallen asleep. He opens his eyes. “But not like it was up there.” He gestures vaguely at the sky and Murphy assumes he’s talking about Eligius. “On the ground it’s so loud all the time. I didn’t expect it...” he sighs. “To be so loud.”

Murphy chuckles. “Yeah, tell me about it. Missing the ship?”

Jordan starts to nod, but the nod becomes a shake of his head. “Just the quiet...and my parents.”

The twinge in Murphy’s chest grows into an ache. He’d taken the time to process Monty and Harper’s deaths on Eligius. Watched the video logs, met Jordan, even cried harder than he cared to admit in private with Emori. Tied a neat little bow on his grief and tucked it away deep inside. But he could still _ feel _ it in ways he wasn’t used to feeling loss. In Jordan. In the gaping holes Monty and Harper had left behind.

“Me too.” Murphy murmurs, and adds quickly, “meaning I miss Monty and Harper. The quiet I can do without.” He remembers the machine-hum filled quiet of the Ring, and the even starker silence of the bunker he’d been trapped in alone for three months, and overcomes the urge to shudder. “Beats me how you’re not a total basket-case.”

“Who says I’m not?” Jordan asks quietly.

Murphy glances at him. Jordan’s head had fallen forward, his eyes down on his hands. The fingers of his left hand tug absentmindedly at the bandages on his right wrist that cover the cuts from the bloodletting. He claps a hand on Jordan’s shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. “You okay? You haven’t smiled once all day. I think that’s like, a record for you or something.”

Jordan shifts, but doesn’t respond. There’s clearly a dark cloud hanging over him, but Murphy has never been one to press. He has his own problems and doesn’t like getting involved in other people’s. Even if it feels like he should. Even if this is Monty’s kid, and Monty saved his life. Even if, in the dim lighting, Jordan looks even more like his parents than Murphy thought possible. _ Murphy is his favorite. _

He sighs. Goddamn Jordan for making him care. He squeezes the kid’s shoulder. “C’mon, JJ. ‘Fess up. Uncle Murphy is all ears.”

Jordan scrunches his eyebrows together like Monty did. “JJ?”

“Jordan Jasper. What, no one’s ever called you that?”

Jordan scoffs. “Maybe my mom when I was three.”

“How cute. Now tell me, is this about that girl who got bodysnatched? Delilah?” Murphy releases Jordan’s shoulder, settling back against the wall.

Jordan gets this far-off look in his eyes that gives Murphy déjà vu of a similar conversation. _ Tell me about Harper. Hey, you guys seem pretty serious. You tell her you love her yet? I mean, now, today, might be the day. _

_ I told her. _

_ Ah, it’s crazy how it changes you, isn’t it? _

“Sorry we couldn’t save her, kid,” he says. “I know how much she meant to you. Did you...did you love her?”

Jordan shakes his head a bit. “No. Maybe I could have. I don’t know much about romantic love, but I know I didn’t have enough time with Delilah to get that far.”

Murphy raises his eyebrows. “Huh. Could have fooled me. You did take a knife for her, after all.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Jordan asks. “Madi would have killed her. A Prime or not, she was still human.”

“You think every life is worth saving?” Murphy replies. After spending a lifetime desensitized to death, the idea dizzies him.

Jordan frowns. “Yes.”

They sit in silence for a minute as Murphy tries to come up with the best way to explain that the universe doesn’t give a shit about saving lives, but then Jordan speaks.

“People die...so quickly. My parents were literally my entire world, and when I wake up it’s like they were never there.” He takes a deep breath. “Delilah was here, and now she’s gone. She didn’t even know what was going to happen to her. We lost Shaw and Kane and Abby, and now all these people from Sanctum…” he trailed off. “I guess I’m not used to lives being so disposable.” He looks at Murphy with a small, insecure smile like Harper’s. “Sorry, after everything you’ve been through that probably sounds pathetic-” 

“No,” Murphy says. “That’s not pathetic at all, kid. It’s actually...pretty damn wise.” _It __sounded like Monty. _“I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with all this on your own.”

“I’m adapting.” Jordan shrugs and drains the rest of the bottle at his side. “But maybe you can help me work on my ‘game’? And teach me slang. I mean, I know some from my parents, but I still feel like you guys are talking in code sometimes.”

Murphy chuckles affectionately. “Yeah, yeah, fine- _ hey, _no more of that.” He snatches the bottle out of Jordan’s hand. “We’ll talk when you’re sober. Let’s get you to bed. Why’d you decide to spend your evening drinking alone anyway? It’s not very...you.” Murphy might have imagined it, but Jordan’s expression seemed to flicker.

“It shuts up the voices.” He doesn’t elaborate and Murphy knows not to pry.

He has voices of his own, especially after a trip to hell and back. “Well, I hope you’re ready for your first hangover…” Standing, Murphy reaches a hand down for the other boy to pull him to his feet. When Jordan lurches forward upon standing, Murphy loops one of his arms around his shoulders to steady him as they head downstairs. _ I can’t run. _

_ No, but I can. _

Maybe this is the closest he will ever get to repaying that debt to Monty. Murphy finds a room in the tavern with an empty bed and drops Jordan onto it.

Jordan wriggles out of his dorky vest-thing, before flopping onto the mattress and instantaneously passing out.

Murphy shakes his head amusedly. “Sweet dreams, kid.” As he turns to leave, he inadvertently kicks Jordan’s vest and something flies out of one of the pockets that catches his attention. He bends down to pick it up.

It’s a mind drive. Frowning, Murphy turns back to Jordan. His eyes flick over the kid’s sickly complexion and tense features. For the first time, he considers that there’s something deeper connecting this all; that the voices plaguing Jordan aren’t his own. There’s something Jordan isn’t telling them.

“Jesus, kid, what did they do to you?” Murphy whispers. Running a hand over his face, he pockets the mind drive and slips out of the room.

He’ll save his questions for morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 6x13 left me confused so i wrote this to make myself feel better. it's my first the 100 fic, happy hiatus!


End file.
